Active Denial System
ADS Active Denial System (formerly: HEAT) : A back-mounted device which emits powerful microwaves in a frontal cone in front of the Assault that suppresses enemies. : When activated, the antenna of the back-mounted device extends, and the ADS unit levitates above the player. This device is able to project over or around cover if the player is attached to cover when the ability is activated. In addition, the player's HUD is overlaid with an infrared view. This view exposes cloaked Recons by showing them in a dark gray on the more purple environment, as well as dropping them out of cloak if affected by the ADS system. The crosshair is replaced by a reticule that denotes the general direction of the effect. Scrolling up or down allows the player to increase or decrease zoom to increase the accuracy of the beam and decrease the angle of effect. Focusing the ADS projection into a narrow area increases the damage players suffer whilst they remain in the area of effect. : While using ADS the player is vulnerable, as they are unable to run, shoot, or melee, although they player can reload their weapon. Note that ADS deactivates almost instantly, so quickly deactivating the device manually is a viable option if a player is required to revert to his or her primary weapons. : ADS generates a directional microwave that suppresses all exposed players within the affected area. : Players so exposed are unable to: :* Run :* Fire :* Throw grenades :* Cloak : In addition to these effects, the ADS inflicts exponentially increasing damage to players who are unable to find cover. Finding cover or exiting the area of effect resets the damage ramp up. : This affected area will appear to be somewhat distorted, as if the water in the air is literally becoming steam. Players behind cover are not affected by the effects of ADS. Players under the protection of APS (formerly AEGIS) are affected as normal by ADS as ADS is not a form of kinetic energy. : Players that enter the ADS's suppression effect will immediately suffer from distorted vision and hear the sound of something being burned. Players that are under the effect of ADS will raise their arm as if attempting to shield themselves from the effects. : ADS will only do minimal damage to players initially, approximately 1 damage per hit. Continued exposure to the ADS effect rapidly increases the amount of damage the player receives. Values upwards of 100 damage have been recorded, but most players will succumb to the effects prior to damage scaling this high. : The best way to reduce damage taken from ADS is to immediately take cover. Due to the suppressing effects of ADS, it is often difficult to ascertain the location of the ADS user. If attempting to take cover does not stop the damage, the ADS user may be behind the player, and he or she will need to find alternative cover immediately. Furthermore, ADS may damage the player if they are on the side of cover or their body is partially exposed. : ADS can be upgraded with a Focus Array ( ideal for defensive/long range play), a Wide Emitter ( ideal for close range aggressive players) or Thermal Pipes. Usage * ADS is best used to suppress large areas with concentrated groups of enemy players in conjunction with other devices and/or a coordinated, team-based advance. Ideally the device is used in an area where there are no dead zones (areas unaffected by ADS) to eliminate the chance of the Assault being killed and stranding his team mates in the open. * ADS can also be used to counter APS and blackout - the Support devices - although there is a small charge-up time for the device to become effective. Player Notes * ADS is often misused - most notably in areas too wide for a single ADS to cover, too soon into the battle - where opposing players still have use of their Blitz device (an effective counter to ADS) - and where snipers (players beyond the ADS effective range) are able to pick-off the Assault. * ADS is also extremely useful for denying the opposing team last-minute heroics, preventing them from coordinating a counter-attack on a point about to be captured. * Lastly, ADS can be used (although it seldom is) to prevent players from reaching advantageous strategic positions. As players are unable to run through ADS, the Assault can simultaneously prevent enemy players from gaining position whilst providing suppression so as to facilitate his or her team mates doing so. Countering ADS ADS can be effective countered by: * Blitz * Blackout * Grenades * Fire from outside the area of effect In addition, players can fan out thereby forcing the Assault to choose to suppress either one or the other target thereby providing a window for the unaffected player to return fire. Upgrading See Device Upgrades for more information.